Bruxaria dos deuses
by Igor Paim
Summary: Bruxos, deuses, profecias, verdades e intrigas. Essa será nova vida de quatro heróis que terão em suas mãos, o futuro do mundo que conhecemos.
1. Prefácio

_**Prefácio**_

Tudo começou antes mesmo deles nascerem. Uma profecia estranha que gerou medo e a proibição entre os deuses. Todos os deuses estavam terminantemente proibidos de se envolverem com qualquer bruxo.

Mas nem todos eles resistiram à tentação e acabaram fazendo nascer quatro bruxos semi - deuses e uma nova profecia surge para eles: ___Fogo e Poesia juntos deverão salvar a rainha, ou a humanidade viverá em eterno caos. _

____Agora se lhes resta entender o novo mundo e salvar o mundo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**I**

**HARRY**

Harry finalmente estava tendo a vida que havia pedido a Merlin. Era um auror respeitado, tinha todos os amigos sempre ao seu lado, e vivia um amor incondicional com Gina. Agora ele vivia a honra de ser o padrinho de casamento de dois amigos, Luna e Neville.

Harry também vivia a felicidade de ver seus melhores amigos também fazendo sucesso. Hermione trabalhava duro como historiadora e estava escrevendo um livro sobre objetos bruxos perdidos.

Rony trabalhava junto com Harry no Quartel General dos aurores, e dividia seu tempo com a gerencia da Gemialidades Weasley.

A única coisa que não deixava Harry satisfeito era que Rony e Hermione continuavam com suas brigas e naquele dia eles estavam passando por mais uma briga. Harry estava indo almoçar com Hermione naquela sexta feira. Normalmente ele almoçava com o ruivo, mas o amigo estava em reunião com George, para resolver problemas urgentes sobre a loja.

- Harry, o seu amigo é um ridículo. Eu estou com uma vontade enorme de arrancar a cabeça dele _- _Hermione começou as ofensas ao ruivo e Harry riu.

_- _Eu sei que é mentira Hermione. E que amanhã vocês estarão aos amores de novo_ - _

- Que seja. Não quero falar com aquele estúpido tão cedo. Agora eu quero mostrar pra você o que eu achei na última viagem que eu fiz - Com o trabalho de historiadora, Hermione viajava muito para lugares importantes para os bruxos. A castanha retirou de sua bolsa um embrulho feito de um papel pardo, amassado e com cara de velho. - Kingsley disse que é um presente para mim, que eu posso ficar com ele. Pra falar a verdade eu fiquei bem feliz, por que eu amei logo que vi -

Hermione desembrulhou e retirou do papel um colar de ouro com um pingente de coruja.

- Nossa Hermione, que colar incrível - Harry ficou encantado com a imponência daquele objeto.

- Acho que vou usar ele amanhã no casamento da Luna. Combina muito com a pulseira que Rony me deu - Ela disse e como se a frase tivesse sido um feitiço, o ruivo entrou pela porta do restaurante.

- Cala a boca e deixa-me falar Hermione -Ele disse logo que chegou e percebeu que Hermione iria perguntar o que estava fazendo ali. - Tenho uma novidade incrível a contar pra vocês -

- Tem alguma coisa haver com a reunião que você estava tendo na Gemialidades? _-_ Harry perguntou curioso.

- Tem tudo haver. A reunião foi com um bruxão rico italiano. Ele tinha dinheiro e queria investir em alguma coisa promissora. Foi aí que ele veio pra Londres à uns quatro meses e decidiu que queria uma filial na Itália. E hoje fechamos contrato. Daqui a duas semana eu e George vamos viajar para a Itália, para resolver coisas sobre lugar e funcionários -Rony contou animadamente. Harry e Hermione nunca haviam visto Rony tão animado com algo, nem quando ele foi eleito goleiro do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

- Ual, parabéns Rony. Você e George merecem isso!".Harry exclamou.

- Valeu cara. E Hermione, arrume suas malas, você vai comigo - Hermione arregalou os olhos e tentou ser forte.

- Quem disse que eu vou com você? E pensei que você estivesse sem falar comigo - Ela fez birra.

- Você vai comigo e ponto final. Eu sei que você sempre quis conhecer Roma. E você vai querendo ou não. Nem que eu te sequestre - Hermione tentou se manter séria mais não conseguiu. Realmente era seu sonho conhecer Roma, e a felicidade nos olhos de Rony parecia transbordar, que contagiou a castanha em poucos instantes.

- Bom, acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Vou à Toca para ver Gina -

Harry saiu do restaurante e andou pelas ruas da Londres Trouxa, procurando um lugar seguro para aparatar. No caminho Harry se lembrou dos sonhos estranhos que estava tendo ultimamente. Não eram sonhos como os sonhos que tinha com Voldemort, em que acordava arfando e com medo.

Já faziam três noites que ele tinha sonhos parecidos. No sonho ele estava em uma sala, onde doze cadeiras estavam dispostas em volta de uma mesa de madeira maciça. Ele não conseguia escutá-los, mas eles pareciam discutir e a todo instante apontavam para uma cadeira vazia, ao lado de um homem de cabelos grisalhos e barba espessa, que parecia desesperado.

O mais estranho foi o da última noite. Foi o único que ele pôde entender o que era falado. Mais uma vez eles estavam discutindo, mas desta vez Harry pôde escutar a algazarra que era aquilo. Todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo e não tinha como entender o que nenhum deles dizia, até que um dos presentes, uma mulher de aparentemente trinta anos deu um soco na mesa, fazendo todos olharem para ela.

- Parem de se acusarem. Não acredito quais motivos meus tios teriam para sequestrá-la. E não penso que meu irmão tenha feito uma coisa dessas, apesar de tudo. Até porque eu montei um plano e ele aceitou, Assim como Artemis e Apolo. Eu e meus irmãos iremos descer para procurar um portador, e assim, poder resolver as coisas. Se até o fim do inverno não resolvermos, podem se matar -

Ela disse e Harry acordou. Não ficou assustado nem apreensivo, pois nunca tinha visto aquelas pessoas em sua vida. Aquilo só poderia ser coisa de sua fértil imaginação.


	3. Capitulo 2

**II**

**Ronald**

Rony não fazia ideia de quantas vezes já tinha feito as pazes com Hermione, era tão rotineiro como almoçar e jantar. Mas aquela vez era especial. Rony estava muito feliz por ter acertado aquele negócio, a felicidade era tanta que só depois de um tempo ele notou o colar na mão da namorada.

- Ei! O que é isso aí? – O ruivo perguntou e pegou o colar.

- Ah! Esse é um colar que achamos em uma escavação. Ele era o mais simples dentre as várias riquezas que encontramos, mas foi o que mais me encantou. Kingsley permitiu que eu ficasse com ele –

- Legal! Vai ficar lindo em você – Rony disse, devolvendo o colar para Hermione e lhe dando um sorriso.

- Acho que vou usar amanhã. Combina com aquela pulseira que você me deu. O que acha? –

- Não entendo nada dessas coisas. O que você decidir, por mim está bom! Ele disse rindo.

Rony teve uma noite de sono agitada. Sonhos esquisitos povoaram sua madrugada e ele acordou de manhã como se tivesse corrido durante toda a madrugada. Após acordar ele não sabia com o que tinha sonhado, sabia apenas que tudo foi muito confuso.

A Toca estava quase de cabeça para baixo por causa do casamento de Luna. A festa não seria na casa dos ruivos, mas já era tradição da família em dias de festa ter gritaria e correria.

- Bom dia Ronald. Pensei que não iria mais acordar – Gina disse enquanto o irmão passava pela sala.

Gina estava na sala experimentando seu vestido, enquanto Fleur fazia os últimos ajustes no vestido. Rony apenas olhou com cara de poucos amigos para a irmã e seguiu para cozinha.

- Rony, o que você fez no cabelo? – Sua mãe perguntou.

- O que eu fiz no cabelo? Nada, acabei de acordar, aliás. Por quê? – O ruivo questionou.

- Seu cabelo parece mais vermelho, mais vivo – A Sra Weasley disse.

- Ora, isso é sua imaginação. Meu cabelo continua o mesmo – Rony disse e sua mãe foi até ele e lhe deu um abraço.

- Só quero que você saiba que eu e seu pai te amamos. Não importa o que aconteça nós sempre te amaremos – A ruiva disse com os olhos vermelhos.

- ô mão, que papo é esse? Eu sei que vocês me amam –

- Filho, haverá um tempo em que você irá conhecer um novo mundo e isso irá te colocar em muitos perigos. Só quero que você valorize seus verdadeiros amigos mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis – Rony já via as lágrimas descerem pelos olhos da mãe.

- Mãe, o que está acontecendo? A senhora está bem? – O ruivo começava a ficar preocupado com a mãe.

- Estou bem sim filho. Não se incomode. Só não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse agora. Tem pão no forno e suco de abóbora na geladeira – A ruiva saiu da cozinha rapidamente limpando as lágrimas.

Rony ficou assustado com as palavras da mãe. Não pareciam apenas conselhos, pareciam mais com profecias do apocalipse. Não demorou muito para que Gina entrasse na cozinha quase chorando também.

- Rony, o que você fez com a mamãe? –

- Não me acuse. Ela que veio com um papo todo estranho pra cima de mim. Ela falou com você também? – Rony perguntou à irmã.

- Ah, ela veio falando que me amava, que eu e você deveríamos ser mais unidos e para nunca nos esquecermos dos nossos amigos. Eu fiquei preocupada Rony. Será que ela sabe de alguma coisa que não sabemos? –

- Ah Gina, sabe como é a mamãe. Deve estar emocionada pelo casamento da Luna. Daqui ela vai mandar em todo mundo de novo – Rony disse e foi até o forno procurar pelo pão.

A família de ruivos foi para o casamento de Luna, que seria realizado na propriedade dos Lovegood. Molly Weasley continuava estranha, percebeu seu filho Rony. O ruivo tinha a impressão que ela guardava algum segredo muito antigo e que agora parecia não aguentar mais guardar.

Quando chegou ao local da cerimônia não viu mais a mãe, pois logo ela se intrometeu na organização da festa.

Hermione o esperava logo na entrada da casa dos Lovegood. Ela usava o colar que encontrou em suas pesquisas e a pulseira que havia ganhado do ruivo.

- Você está linda! – O ruivo disse no ouvido da namorada.

- Você também – Disse Hermione, vermelha. A castanha ainda não estava acostumada com as repentinas demonstrações de carinho do ruivo.

- Harry já chegou? – O ruivo perguntou.

- Já sim. E deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa. O que aconteceu com a sua mãe? Ela veio falar comigo e com Harry de um jeito estranho. Dizendo que nós não devemos nos separar, devemos manter a nossa amizade acima de tudo. Sinceramente não entendi muito bem – Disse Hermione.

- Ah, acho que é o casamento que fez isso com ela. Ela também esse discurso pra mim e para Gina –

- Ah, então tá. Vamos procurar um lugar pra sentar, a cerimônia vai começar em instantes – Hermione puxou Rony pela mão e o conduziu até o local da cerimônia.

Rony ficou admirado com a decoração do local. Estava muito normal, nem parecia que a noiva era Luna.

No altar, estava Neville, vestindo um terno preto, no estilo trouxa. Rony e Hermione subiram ao altar, tomando seus lugares de padrinhos de casamento. Do outro lado do altar, estavam Gina e Harry, também padrinhos.

Não demorou muito para que a marcha nupcial começasse a tocar e Luna aparecesse de braços dados a seu pai. O vestido de Luna era bem ao seu estilo. Roxo, com detalhes estranhos que Rony não conseguia decifrar o que eram.

Do altar Rony conseguiu ver sua mãe chorando. Ele sabia que ela sempre ficava muito emocionada com casamentos, mas mesmo sem saber o porque, ele tinha o pressentimento que aquela comoção toda não era apenas por causa da cerimônia que tinha acabado de começar.

A cerimônia transcorreu normalmente e ao final, todas as mulheres choravam. Luna e Neville se beijavam sorridentes e já posavam para as inúmeras fotos. Logo uma enxurrada de convidados caiu em cima dos dois.

Rony viu Georg mais a frente e decidiu ir falar com ele pra saber se o irmão sabia o verdadeiro motivo do comportamento anormal da mãe.

- Ela também falou esse tipo de coisa comigo. Disse que nós devemos amar você e Gina apesar de tudo que possa vir a acontecer. Depois saiu falando que ia escrever uma carta para Carlinhos –

- Uhm, tudo bem. Vou tirar essa história a limpo agora – Rony saiu andando para tentar encontrar a mãe, mas no meio do caminho foi interceptado por Neville.

- Rony, venha comigo. Eu e Luna queremos falar com os padrinhos – O rapaz saiu puxando Rony pelo braço, sem deixar ao ruivo alguma escolha.

Neville levou Rony ao antigo quarto de Luna, onde a loira já conversava com Harry, Gina e Hermione.

Luna já não vestia mais seu vestido de noiva roxo, agora estava com um vestido de gala verde e abóbora, que segundo ela, queria dizer sorte no casamento. Rony não conseguia entender de onde Luna tirava aquelas ideias malucas e como Neville conseguia aceitar tudo aquilo.

- Eu e Luna queríamos muito agradecer a vocês quatro por todo apoio. Principalmente ao Rony e ao Harry que me deram coragem de me declarar pra Luna – Neville disse e ao final do nome da esposa, lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer. Ver você ensaiando como se declarar nos rendeu boas risadas – Ronald disse fazendo com que os outros rissem e Hermione lhe desse um beliscão.

- Não seja insensível Rony. Neville foi muito fofo e vocês formam um casal perfeito – Hermione falou lançando um sorriso amigável aos dois recém-casados.

- Obrigado Mione. E vocês? Quando será o casamento de vocês? – Luna perguntou e a reação de Rony e Harry pareceu ensaiada. Ambos engasgaram com a própria saliva e começaram a tossir.

- Pela reação do meu namorado e do meu irmão, eu e Hermione ainda seremos bem enroladas – Gina disse fazendo Hermione dar gargalhadas.

- Essa é uma palavra injusta Gina. Isso é uma coisa que requer planejamento – Harry se justificou.

Rony também estava prestes a lançar sua justificativa quando o corpo de Luna ficou ereto de repente, como se fosse pedra. Todos olharam sem reação para a loira. Os olhos da mulher ficaram opacos e sem direção, ela abriu a boca e uma voz veio de dentro de seu corpo. Uma voz nada natural que mais parecia um rádio mal sintonizado.

- "_Fogo e Poesia juntos deverão salvar a rainha, ou a humanidade viverá em eterno caos"_ – Depois de ter terminado a frase, os olhos de Luna voltaram ao normal, e ela caiu desmaiada nos braços de Neville.


	4. Capitulo 3

**III**

**Ronald**

Ninguém entendeu ou tentou entender o que tinha acontecido com Luna, a pedido da loira, nada foi comentado com outras pessoas. Rony ficou um pouco assustado, por isso decidiu descer para a festa, tentando descansar a mente. Ele nem imaginava que coisas muito mais malucas estavam por vir.

Antes de seguir em sua missão, convocou Gina, que também estava intrigada, para ajudá-lo, e assim os dois foram atrás de Molly Weasley, acompanhados de Hermione e Harry.

A Sra Weasley estava um pouco afastada da festa e não estava sozinha. Ela estava acompanhada de uma mulher de cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor. As duas discutiam avidamente e a Sra Weasley parecia estar prestes a bater na mulher. Os quatro se aproximaram sorrateiramente até estarem próximos o suficiente para escutar a discussão.

- Você não pode levar meus filhos! Não pode! – Molly gritava.

- Você não tem escolha. A senhora sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer e mesmo assim aceitou criar os dois – A mulher tinha a voz calma, mas mesmo assim parecia nervosa.

- Aquela mulher disse que viriam logo buscá-los. Mas já se passaram vinte anos. Vocês não podem levá-los. Eles são meus filhos – Molly tremia e chorava muito, parecia à beira de um ataque.

-ELES NÃO SÃO SEUS FILHOS! Isso é um fato! Quando eles foram levados à senhora foi falado que um dia eles seriam reclamados, que a vida deles tinha um propósito maior que qualquer coisa –.

- Mas eles já participaram da guerra bruxa, era esse o propósito deles, acabou! Deixem-nos viverem em paz! –

- Uma guerra bruxa? Até parece que eles seriam protegidos pela rainha para uma inofensiva guerra bruxa. Agora pare de choradeira! Onde eles estão? – A mulher falou e Gina não aguentou, e se mostrou para a mãe.

- Mãe, o que está acontecendo? – Gina perguntou quase a beira das lágrimas.

- Gina! Saia daqui! Fuja! –

- Cale-se mortal! – A mulher falou e Molly caiu no chão de joelhos, chorando.

- O que é isso tudo? – Rony perguntou e junto com ele Hermione e Harry apareceram igualmente assustados com a cena.

- Ora, então são vocês dois! Hera estava certa, Hefesto burlou a regra. Semideuses magos. Parece que grandes acontecimentos estão por vir – A mulher falou e todos pensaram que ela estava falando sozinha, mas em segundos, eles viram mais pessoas saindo da escuridão.

Todos vestiam a mesma roupa, inclusive a mulher que discutia com Molly. Calças jeans, com uma camisa vermelha com os dizeres em dourado: Acampamento Júpiter.

- Quem são vocês? – Rony perguntou, com a mão em sua varinha.

- Nós viemos a pedido de Lupa, a chefe do Acampamento Júpiter. Ronald e Ginevra, vocês precisam vir conosco – Ela disse de maneira firme.

- O que? Como assim precisamos ir com vocês? – Rony falou mais uma vez e agora segurava sua varinha com muito mais firmeza.

- Apenas escute. Vocês dois não pertencem a esse mundo aqui, vocês devem vir para o acampamento, ou sua mãe irá ter morrido à toa – As última palavras da mulher surtiram um efeito imenso em todos, principalmente na Sra Weasley que começou a chorar duas vezes mais forte.

- Minha mãe? Morta? Você pegou a pessoa errada, sinto muito –.

- Não garoto, não pegamos. São vocês dois sim! Ronald Weasley e Ginevra Weasley, filhos de Vulcano e Antonina, criados por Molly e Arthur Weasley. São as duas crianças protegidas por Juno e que devem comandar o acampamento Júpiter – Ela disse firme e se aproximou de Rony, que deu um passo para trás. – Eu entendo que você precise de explicações, mas... – Ela de repente parou de falar e voltou seu olhar para Harry e Hermione. Os dois até o momento estavam calados, apenas observando. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo tudo.

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou, se assustando um pouco ao olhar nos olhos da mulher. Os olhos dela eram tão negros que dava certo desespero olhá-los.

- Vocês dois também! Como eu não vi antes! Eu preciso conversar com os quatro. Onde podemos fazer isso? –

- Não escute essa mulher meu filho, é tudo mentira! – Sra Weasley falou, ainda chorando.

- Se é mentira, não tem porque não escutá-la. Vamos para a Toca. Mas eu quero saber quem é você – Rony falou.

- Meu nome é Rose Veronesi, sou líder da segunda Legião de Infantaria e conselheira chefe do acampamento Júpiter – Ela disse e estendeu a mão para Rony, que não a apertou.


	5. Capitulo 4

**IV**

**Gina**

Todos foram andando a caminho da toca. Rose Veronesi estava trazendo consigo uns vinte homens, nenhum parecia ter passado dos dezessete anos. Gina estava atrás de Rose, e na frente da fila estava Rony e Harry, os dois cochichavam e Rony parecia muito nervoso, prestes a sacar a varinha e matar aquela mulher. Gina não entendia o porquê de sua mãe estar tão abalada. Ela não tinha visto a ruiva chorar tanto, nem no enterro de Fred.

Hermione vinha ao seu lado a confortando. Gina percebia que Hermione também estava curiosa, afinal, eram coisas sobre Rony que aquela mulher falava, e ainda olhou de jeito estranho para ela e Harry.

- Mione, eu estou com medo – Gina falou para a amiga.

- Fique calma. Isso tudo pra mim não passa de uma maluquice dessa mulher aí – Hermione falou olhando para Rose.

- Não sei Mione... Você viu como minha mãe ficou? Estou com medo do que ela vai falar sobre a gente –

- Gina, não vai ser nada demais. Essa mulher me parece meio maluca. Você escutou as coisas que ela falou? – Hermione disse, mas Gina tinha quase certeza que Hermione também estava curiosa, afinal a mulher também olhou de um jeito estranho para ela e Harry.

A Toca estava vazia e no escuro. Rony acendeu todas as luzes e pediu que todos entrassem. Rose ordenou aos seus comandados que ficassem do lado de fora montando guarda. Gina não entendeu muito bem, mas eles pareciam esperar um ataque a qualquer momento.

- Pode começar a falar, que história toda é essa? – Rony mandou.

- Eu não sou conhecida no acampamento por ser sutil ou por conseguir convencer as pessoas, mas mesmo assim fui chamada para essa missão. Então eu acho que posso ser bem direta com vocês. Eu fui designada por Juno para essa missão de encontrar vocês dois. Foi ela que entregou vocês dois para a família Weasley a muitos anos atrás –

- Como assim nos entregou? Você está insinuando que nós não somos filhos de Molly e Arthur Weasley? – Rony perguntou um pouco desesperado e Gina também se sentia assim.

- Sim, estou querendo dizer isso. Vocês dois são filhos do senhor do fogo com Antonina -

- Senhor do fogo? Antonina? Nunca escutei esses nomes antes. Nada do que você fala faz sentido. Até agora você só me deixou com mais vontade de bater em você e nesse seu grupinho – Rony falou e Gina uma veia na testa do irmão quase estourando.

- Realmente você nunca escutou esses nomes. Antonina, sua mãe morreu pouco depois de Ginevra nascer. Morreu protegendo vocês dois – Rose disse.

- Saia da minha casa agora. Saia! Você com certeza é louca! Saia! – Rony gritou e Rose virou as costas sem pensar duas vezes.

- Eu vou. Mas amanhã eu vou voltar e tenho certeza que você vai acreditar em cada letra do que eu falei e vou falar – Rose saiu pela porta da cozinha e simplesmente sumiu nas sombras junto com seus quase vinte acompanhantes.

Rony parecia outra pessoa, completamente desnorteada. Hermione tentava acalmá-lo, mais o ruivo parecia prestes a explodir. Gina também não estava muito bem. As palavras de Rose a abalaram muito. Só de pensar em não ser filha de Moly e Arthur Weasley ela ficava maluca.

Harry conversou com ela um pouco, disse que Rose era uma maluca que com certeza queria se aproveitar da popularidade de Rony e Gina.

A ruiva foi para seu quarto em silêncio. Harry se deitou com ela e ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça da ruiva até que ela dormisse o que não demorou muito.

O sonho começou assim que Gina pegou no sono. Ela estava no quintal da Toca. O gramado parecia mais verde e a macieira mais frondosa. Sentada em baixo da mesma, estava uma mulher vestida de um vestido branco, segurando uma romã. Gina se aproximou vagarosamente da mulher.

- Venha criança, pode vir – A voz dela era como música para os ouvidos de Gina. Sem pensar direito, a ruiva se aproximou. – Eu sei que está confusa. Entendo como se sente. As vezes me sinto assim também –

- Quem é você? – Gina conseguiu perguntar.

- Ah claro, que falta de educação a minha. Eu sou Juno, deusa dos casamentos, dos lares e de todo relacionamento bem sucedido – A mulher disse suavemente.

- Deusa? –

- Sim criança. Eu sou uma deusa. Você vai entender melhor isso mais tarde. Agora eu quero apenas te mostrar uma coisa – Juno falou.

- mostrar o que? –

- O que Rose não pôde mostrar – Ela disse e deu um leve toque com seu dedo indicador na testa de Gina.

A ruiva de repente estava dentro de uma casa pequena. A sala estava revirada e a porta jazia no chão. Um homem vestido de farrapos andava lentamente pelo lugar, avaliando o estrago. Quando Gina viu o rosto do homem quase vomitou. Ele era cheio de cicatrizes, sua boca parecia maior que o normal, uma orelha não estava mais no lugar e ele tinha um olho só.

O homem estava quase virando as costas e indo embora quando Gina ouviu um choro de criança vindo de um corredor. O homem de um olho só abriu um sorriso assustador e se virou para o lugar de onde o choro vinha.

Ele correu e Gina foi atrás dele. O homem entrou em um quarto de bebê e lá estavam três pessoas. Dois bebes. Um pouco mais grandinho e o outro parecia um recém-nascido. À frente dos dois, uma mulher ruiva que Gina percebeu que era muito parecida com ela. Sem saber como, Gina descobriu que aquela mulher era Antonina e as duas crianças eram ela própria e Rony.

A mulher empunhava sua varinha com firmeza. Ela olhava firme para o monstro à sua frente. O monstro olhou para ela também com seu único olho e sem hesitar foi pra cima dela. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o monstro lhe deu uma tapa que a fez voar contra a parede. Gina sabia que tinha acabado de ver a morte de sua verdadeira mãe.

O monstro então se virou para as duas crianças. Um sorriso assustador brilhava no rosto do monstro, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, simplesmente virou pó.

Atrás dele Gina viu Juno de pé. Ela andou graciosamente até o berço e pegou as duas crianças no colo. Sem perceber a mudança, Gina estava na frente da Toca. A ruiva não conseguia se mover mais, então apenas acompanhou a história de longe. Ela viu Juno os entregando para Molly e a mesma entrando na Toca e a festa se fazendo lá dentro.

Junto com o barulho em seu sonho, Gina acordou gritando.


	6. Capitulo 5

**V**

**Gina**

As lágrimas caíam de seu rosto como se não tivessem fim. Ela percebeu que Harry não estava mais no quarto e a porta estava aberta. Do corredor ela pôde ouvir passos apressado vindo, e esses passou se transformaram em Rony entrando em seu quarto, completamente transtornado.

- Por favor, me diga que você não teve o mesmo sonho que eu! – Ele quase gritou.

Gina apenas olhou para o irmão, e ele a abraçou como nunca havia feito antes em sua vida. Não demorou muito para que Harry também reaparecesse.

- Ei vocês dois! Sra Weasley não está nada bem. Ela quer ver vocês dois – Harry estava com lágrimas em seus olhos. Gina e Rony foram correndo para o quarto dos pais.

Lá dentro já estavam Georg e Hermione, que havia dormido na casa. Arthur Weasley estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama e segurava a mão da esposa que parecia bem debilitada.

Gina não conseguia entender aquilo. A mãe estava bem até horas atrás. Ela poderia estar estranha e ter ficado mais ainda depois do aparecimento de Rose. Mas ela não parecia nada com a mulher que estava deitada naquela cama agora.

Gina buscou o olhar dos amigos, mas todos pareciam assustados demais para poder passar qualquer tipo segurança. Rony estava fincado no chão do quarto. Parecia uma estátua de pedra. Hermione o abraçava com carinho, mas o ruivo parecia não conseguir reagir.

- Por favor, me deixem sozinha com Gina e Rony – Molly pediu com dificuldade.

Com relutância, todos saíram do quarto, deixando Molly com seus dois filhos mais novos.

- Agora vocês já sabem a verdade – Molly falou com a voz fraca.

- Não! Aquilo não pode ser verdade. Você é minha mãe! Só você! – Rony disse desesperado.

- Se acalme meu filho. Você continua sendo meu filho, eu te criei com todo amor que eu poderia dar a vocês dois. Mas não foi eu quem gerou vocês dois –

- Mãe, o que aconteceu com a senhora? A senhora sabia que aquela mulher iria aparecer – Gina perguntou.

- Sabia sim. Hera apareceu em meus sonhos algumas noites atrás. Eu já deveria esperar por isso. Foi esse o nosso trato –

- Trato? – Gina questionou.

- Sim. Os tempos eram sombrios àquela época. Voldemort atacava a todos, inclusive nossa família. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir uma doença terminal para mim. Segundo os médicos do St Mungus essa doença me levaria à morte em poucas semanas. Eu pedi sigilo total aos médicos, não queria preocupar ninguém. Foi quando ela surgiu para mim, em um sonho. Ela me mostrou vocês dois, e em meu sonho eu pude ver a verdadeira mãe de vocês lutando contra um monstro. Hera me disse que o futuro do mundo estava nas mãos de vocês, mas que o destino de Antonina era morrer, sob qualquer circunstância. Ela disse que me escolheu porque eu tinha um coração bondoso, eu era uma mãe de verdade. Eu contei à ela que não seria útil, que meus dias estavam contados, mas ela me garantiu que enquanto eles não precisassem de vocês, ela me manteria viva. E pelo que vejo vocês quatro serão usados – Ela disse com um sorriso fraco, que contrastava com as lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos.

- Quatro? – Rony se agarrou ao detalhe.

- Sim. Eu já sabia que Harry e Hermione iriam aparecer na minha vida. Foi meu dever conseguir dar amor a vocês. Ela me deixou viver apenas para isso. Para dar todo meu amor para vocês quatro. Isso fazia parte do trato. Minha missão teria seu fim no dia em que ela precisasse de vocês. E ela me avisou que esse dia chegou. Não só ela, como o mundo, precisa de vocês. Agora a divida será cobrada –

- Não mãe! Não fale isso! Não existe divida. Que se dane essa mulher e os problemas dela – Rony falou, abraçando a mãe, que apenas sorriu.

- Não fale assim. Eu agradeço a ela. Eu vi o futuro de vocês se seguissem o caminho normal. Nenhum de nós estaria vivo agora. Ela me mostrou. A doença teria me levado, e o dia a dia de vocês seria bem pior que qualquer bruxo das trevas. Mas agora chegou a minha hora e a vida de vocês está só começando – Molly disse com a voz mais fraca.

- Mãe, não fale assim, por favor! – Gina chorava muito mais agora.

- Eu não chegarei ao café da manhã. Quando Rose chegar eu já terei ido. Ela me deu a chance de ver para onde irei, é um lugar lindo. Agora vão chamar Harry e Hermione –

Rony rapidamente chamou os dois e ao vê-los abriu um sorriso.

- Que honra os deuses me deram. Ter sob o meu teto quatro heróis – Hermione estava em estado de choque depois de ver o estado da sogra. – E não digo sobre Voldemort. Falo sobre o que ainda irá acontecer. Agora vão dormir. Chamem Arthur, por favor -.

Molly acenou para que saíssem e sorriu para eles. Rony parecia relutante em sair dali, mas Gina o puxou para fora do quarto.


	7. Capitulo 6

**VI**

**Rony**

Rony nunca tinha se sentido tão triste, transtornado, raivoso e todos os outros sentimentos ruins juntos.

A vontade dele era sair pelo mundo caçando aquela deusa maluca e arrancar a cabeça dela. Em uma mesma noite ele descobriu que não era filho da família que o criara, que sua mãe estava morta, que seu pai era um deus e que a mulher que o criou estava prestes a morrer. Pra falar a verdade Rony não sabia nem quem era ele mesmo mais.

Ele já não fazia mais ideia de quanto tempo estava sentado naquele sofá chorando. Ele tentava parar, mas as lágrimas simplesmente caíam por seu rosto. Ao seu lado sua irmã parecia à beira do abismo. A ruiva sempre foi a preferida de todos, a mais mimada, a mais amada, a mais paparicada. Era como se ela tivesse perdido tudo aquilo que ganhou durante a vida. Era como se a ruiva tivesse perdido todo amor e todo carinho que recebeu durante a vida.

As cenas que Juno mostrou para Rony não saíam de sua cabeça. O homem de um olho só, Antonina morrendo para salvar os dois, a imagem dos dois bebês no berço, e principalmente a semelhança física entre Antonina e Gina.

- Rony, você precisa se acalmar. Sua mãe vai melhorar. Ela é forte – Harry tentou animar o amigo.

- Não vai Harry. Não entendo como, mas sei que tudo o que ela disse é verdade. Ela não é minha mãe de verdade. Essa não é minha família –

Então Rony contou a Harry sobre o sonho, e sobre as palavras ditas por sua mãe, inclusive a parte que incluía Harry e Hermione.

- eu não consigo entender. Creio que só aquela tal de Rose poderá nos explicar isso tudo – Harry disse e permaneceu em silêncio ao lado do amigo.

Do outro lado da sala Gina e Hermione se abraçavam e choravam. Gina e Rony sabiam que não havia mais o que fazer. A coisa naquele momento estava completamente fora de seu alcance. Era só esperar acontecer e ver o que o futuro guardava para eles.

As horas passaram sem que ninguém na Toca pregasse os olhos. Não demorou muito para que Gui e Fleur chegassem, assim como Percy um tempo depois.

Quando a lua já dava lugar ao sol, os amigos da família começaram a chegar. A pergunta sempre era mesma: O que aconteceu com Molly?

Rony agora não chorava mais, porém seu coração parecia pesar mais que seu corpo todo. Suas narinas e olhos ardiam de tanto chorar, seu estomago estava embrulhado, não aceitava nada que o ruivo mandava. O clima na Toca já era de velório. Molly ficava mais debilitada a cada minuto e já não conseguia falar mais. Hermione havia feito um chá forte para o Sr Weasley, que estava desolado.

Eram seis horas da manhã quando finalmente aconteceu. Ao ver Fleur descendo as escadas chorando mais que o normal, o ruivo soube que tinha perdido mais uma mãe. Não tinha como não se lembrar da imagem mostrada por Juno, do homem de um olho só matando Antonina, a mulher que lhe colocara no mundo. E agora havia perdido a mulher que o criou.

Ele não aguentou os vários sons de choro dentro da casa, teve que ir para o quintal, tentar respirar um pouco de ar puro. As lágrimas não caíam mais, era como se tivessem secado.

Ele pôde ver no horizonte um pontinho roxo e lembrou as palavras da mãe na noite anterior: "_Eu não chegarei ao café da manhã. Quando Rose chegar eu já terei ido"._

Ele sabia que agora era mais um momento difícil. Rose estava vindo para esclarecer duvidas e provavelmente lhes fazer alguma proposta.

- Eu sinto muito – Rose disse quando chegou próxima ao ruivo.

- Seja breve, por favor – Rony pediu.

- Creio que breve isso não vá poder ser. Preciso falar com todos juntos – Rose pediu e Rony entrou rapidamente na casa e chamou Gina , Harry e Hermione para os jardins.

Os olhos de Gina estavam quase da cor de seus cabelos e ao seu lado Harry também chorava. Hermione era a que parecia mais controlada, apesar de estar com os olhos bem vermelhos também.

- Entendo que é um momento difícil, mas eu preciso que me escutem – Rose pediu.

- Pode falar – Gina disse.

- Ainda... Não posso falar na frente de dois filhos gregos. Não entendo os planos de Juno querendo juntar Gregos e Romanos, mas me recuso a falar na frente de dois filhos da Grécia – Rose falou.

- hein? Dois filhos de quem? – Gina perguntou.

- Vocês vão entender isso mais tarde, mas me recuso a falar qualquer coisa na frente desses dois – Ela apontou para Harry e Hermione.

- Então você que vá embora. Os dois não vão sair daqui – Rony disse como uma criança birrenta.

- Não Rony, tudo bem. Nós saímos. Isso é importante para vocês dois. Nós vamos ver como o pessoal está – Harry disse puxando Hermione, que saiu a contra gosto.

- E então? Porque minha namorada e meu melhor amigo não puderam ficar aqui? – Rony perguntou rabugento.

- Isso você vai entender futuramente. No momento não estou com tempo para explicações detalhadas – Rose disse e Rony percebeu que a todo instante ela olhava para trás.

- Está esperando alguém? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. Não podemos ficar aqui por mais muito tempo. Existem coisas em volta dessa casa que não querem vocês dois vivos – A mulher falou e mais uma vez olhou para trás.

- Como assim não podemos mais ficar aqui? E que coisas são essas? – Gina perguntou de maneira assustada.

- Olha, a amiga de vocês, a maluquinha –

- Luna? – Gina arriscou.

- Sim, ela mesma. Ela tem o oráculo dentro dela. Apesar de ser uma simples mortal, ela é muito especial. Eu já sei sobre a profecia que ela fez na frente de vocês –

- Hãn? Como assim profecia? – Rony arregalou os olhos.

- "_Fogo e Poesia juntos deverão salvar a rainha, ou a humanidade viverá em eterno caos". _Isso é uma antiga profecia, muito antiga mesmo. Tão antiga que até tínhamos nos esquecido dela, até um mês atrás, quando Juno sumiu –

- Juno? Mas essa mulher apareceu em nossos sonhos essa madrugada – Gina retrucou, sem entender.

- Eu sei. Ela também apareceu em meus sonhos a uma semana. Ela está fraca, mas com força suficiente para se comunicar com a gente. Ela me deu por sonho, a ordem de procurar por vocês, e as coordenadas para isso. Não sei o que ela quer de vocês, mas sei que ela já planejava isso a muito tempo –

E planeja mesmo. Rony sabia disso só de se lembrar do sonho que Juno lhe mostrou. Ela própria entregando ele e Gina ainda crianças para os Weasley.

Rose ia continuar falando mais alguma coisa quando um garotinho loiro veio correndo em sua direção. Rony tinha certeza que a criança não passava de treze anos e parecia bastante ocupado. Ele tinha nas mãos uma lança, a armadura estava amassada, seu rosto estava sujo de fuligem e um pouco de sangue manchava seus tênis.

- Ciclopes. Por todos os lados. Fomos pegos de surpresa. Tristan foi ferido – O garoto falava tudo entre imensas arfadas procurando pelo ar.

Rony não entendeu nada do que o garoto falou. Só a parte de que alguém tinha sido ferido.

Ele estava prestes a perguntar para Rose o que estava acontecendo quando uma explosão o deixou parcialmente surdo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**VII**

**Harry**

Harry estava aflito. Agradecia mentalmente o fato de Rose não ter deixado que escutasse a conversa entre ela, Gina e Rony. Ele já estava confuso demais e não precisava de mais histórias malucas para confundir mais sua mente.

O fato que mais o preocupava eram os sonhos que andava tendo. Principalmente o da última noite.

No sonho ele estava em um lugar sombrio e cheio de pessoas que vagavam sem rumo. Olhou para trás e viu um rio muito sujo e um pequeno barco atravessava esse rio. Guiando o barco um homem sob uma manta preta velha que parecia não ter rosto. Harry ficou assustado quando viu quem era a passageira do estranho navegante. Sentada no barco, com uma expressão serena estava a Sra Weasley.

Harry olhou para frente novamente e viu uma fila de pessoas, e essa fila levava a três homens sentados em uma bancada. Eles pareciam julgar todas as pessoas que por eles passavam e cada pessoa seguia um caminho diferente. Atrás dos três juízes, existiam três estradas.

A primeira levava a uma ilha onde a grama era verde, casinhas feitas de mármore pontilhavam o horizonte. Parecia um lugar perfeito, Harry pensou. Mas a estrada estava vazia.

A segunda estrada era a com mais tráfego de pessoas. Levava para campos com árvores secas e terra seca também. O lugar parecia não ter fim.

A terceira estrada levava para portões de ferro, onde Harry pôde ver algumas coisas sobrevoando. De lá de dentro o bruxo pôde escutar gritos e gemidos. Harry sabia que ali era um lugar onde ninguém gostaria de estar, pois as pessoas que estavam indo pra lá, iam a força.

Sra Weasley vinha andando na direção dos juízes calmamente, como se estivesse passeando pelo Beco Diagonal. As outras pessoas que estavam na fila protestavam e xingavam por ela estar "furando a fila".

Quando a velha senhora chegou de frente para os juízes, eles a pararam. Mas antes que eles pudessem julgá-la, um homem surgiu das sombras na frente dos juízes.

- O lugar dela já está guardado, não precisa passar por aqui – O homem falou.

Ele era alto e usava um terno preto. O tecido era estranho, pois Harry tinha a impressão de ver rostos querendo sair de lá de dentro.

O homem conduziu a Weasley pelos juízes e a colocou na estrada que rumava para a ilha aconchegante. O sonho de Harry acabou quando a ruiva sumiu no horizonte.

Quando acordou, Harry pensou que era mais um sonho estranho, igual aos que ele vinha tendo anteriormente. Mas começou a mudar de ideia depois que a mulher que mais lhe deu amor na vida morreu. De algum modo, ele sabia que o lugar de seu sonho, era o lugar para onde os mortos iam. Harry tinha previsto a morte da sogra. Como? Ele não fazia ideia.

Agora ele estava sentado ao lado do Sr Weasley, que parecia a beira de um colapso. O homem parecia não ter mais chão sem sua esposa.

Hermione o olhava atônito. Ele compreendia o desespero dela. Perdera a sogra, o namorado estava descobrindo coisas cada vez mais estranhas e o melhor amigo, que no caso era ele mesmo, também não estava bem. O moreno estava prestes a se levantar quando uma explosão estremeceu a Toca.

Ele e Georg trocaram um olhar rápido, e mesmo com toda a tristeza, o ruivo entendeu o moreno e levou o pai para um lugar seguro. Mesmo com a paz que reinava desde o fim da guerra, eles estavam sempre preparados.

Harry e Hermione correram para o quintal, onde encontrou Gina, Rony, Rose, um loirinho vestido estranhamente e uma bola de fogo que entrou pela garagem.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, com sua varinha pronta para uso já.

- Não faço ideia – Rony disse se levantando, sacando a varinha e ajudando Gina a se levantar, ao mesmo tempo.

Rose e o garotinho se levantaram também rapidamente e os dois sacaram espadas. "_Espadas?" _Harry perguntou para si mesmo. "_Sim!"_ Sua consciência respondeu.

- Peraí? Essa coisa é uma... – Harry ia perguntar mas a própria Rose respondeu.

- Sim! E vocês também terão a de vocês. Agora precisamos acabar com os ciclopes – Ela disse se colocando em posição de batalha.

- Ciclopes? – Harry fez outra pergunta.

- Sim. Humanoides de um olho só e força absurda – Rose olhava para os lados com tanta rapidez que parecia que seu olho iria saltar.

Harry se lembrou do sonho que Rony descreveu. Um homem de um olho só havia matada a verdadeira mãe de Rony. Um arrepio serpenteou a coluna de Harry, e ele imaginou que Rony talvez sentisse a mesma coisa.

- Lá vem eles! – O garotinho loiro falou e Harry seguiu a ponta de sua espada.

Harry quase vomitou. O tal ciclope não era a coisa mais agradável de ver. Eles eram grandes, talvez mais de dois metros de altura, eram largos também. A pele era cheia de bolhas, cicatrizes e tatuagens estranhas. E o pior de tudo era que não era apenas um, e sim dezenas deles.

- Pelos deuses! Aquele é Fulimeno? – Rose perguntou, boquiaberta.

- Sim! É ele mesmo! – O loirinho respondeu.

Harry viu o pior de todos. Ele devia ter quase três metros, era mais largo que uma árvore frondosa e seu olho leitoso era imenso.

- O que ele tem de demais? – Rony perguntou.

- Ronald, esse monstro foi contratado só para uma única missão – Ela disse, de maneira controlada. – Foi ele que matou sua verdadeira mãe –

- Foi ele? Então a missão dele já acabou certo? – Gina perguntou.

- Digamos que não! – Ela respondeu.

- Então qual era a bendita missão desse infeliz? – Rony perguntou.

- Matar os dois filhos de Vulcano com Antonina. Ou seja, vocês dois! -


	9. Capitulo 8

**VIII**

**Harry**

Aquela situação era nova para Harry. Ele estava acostumado em escutar que _ele_ era o alvo de alguém para uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Escutar que o alvo era outra pessoa parecia estranho. Não ser o alvo era estranho no final de tudo. Ele não sabia nem como agir. E pelo jeito, seu amigo também não sabia. O ruivo e a ruiva olhavam um para o outro e depois olhavam para os outros presentes.

- Me matar? Essa é a missão dele? – Gina perguntou, aflita.

- Sim – Rose respondeu.

- E como ele para de querer nos matar? –

- Conseguindo te matar, ou morrendo – Rose respondeu prontamente.

- Acho que ele está vindo tentar a primeira opção – O garotinho falou.

E Harry percebeu que era verdade. O ciclope vinha com sua gangue medonha para cima deles. Uns usavam machadinhas como armas, outros pedaços de madeiras e uns poucos, galhos do tamanho de uma vassoura.

- Filho de Vulcano! Ele é meu! – O ciclope chefe gritou como se reservasse o ruivo para ele.

Todos os ciclopes começaram a correr. Era meio estranho, pois eram pesados e muito lentos, mas juntando peso e quantidade, fizeram o chão tremer. E isso assustou. E muito!

- Como a gente faz para matá-los? – Hermione finalmente se manifestou.

- Primeiro, evite que eles te acertem. Depois, rasguem eles –

Harry ia perguntar como rasgá-los sem uma faca, espada ou coisa do tipo. Mas não deu tempo. Um dos ciclopes lançou um dos galhos sobre o grupo, que não pegou na cabeça de Harry por pouco.

Suas habilidades de auror ajudaram muito para que ele pulasse para o lado e escapasse. Outro ciclope, um dos menores, atacou corporalmente o loirinho. Harry pensou que ia ser um massacre, mas o pequeno garoto se mostrou mais ágil que aparentava. Ele pulou para direita e golpeou o monstro com a mão esquerda na altura das costelas do ciclope. Com o golpe, um corte foi aberto no corpo do monstro, que em segundos explodiu em uma nuvem de pó preto.

Os outros monstros pareciam ter ficado meio abalados com a explosão do companheiro, mas logo isso se transformou em violência e eles voltaram a atacar. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina lançavam feitiços a torto e a direito, mas isso nem parecia fazer cócegas nos ciclopes.

- Esse tipo de magia é muito fraco para eles. Use isto! – Rose jogou para Rony uma lança. A lança já era estranha por si só, mas o que mais causava estranheza era sua ponta de ouro puro.

- Isso aqui é ouro? – Gina perguntou observando o objeto na mão do irmão.

- Ouro imperial! Agora os mate! – Rose gritou.

- E eu? – Harry perguntou, querendo saber se continuaria desarmado.

- Nunca vou entregar ouro imperial para um grego! – Rose bradou enquanto destruía mais um ciclope.

Harry não entendia essa história de "grego", "filho de Grécia" e outras coisas. Mas entendeu que continuaria ali, desarmado, e talvez morresse esmagado pelas mãos de um daqueles monstros.

O moreno procurou por Hermione, e viu que ela lutava contra um monstro apenas com uma barra de ferro, que voou da explosão da garagem.

Harry não entendia, mas parecia que Hermione havia feito aquilo pela vida toda. Ela esquivava, rolava, estocava, batia e defendia com extrema habilidade.

- Hermione? – Harry exclamou.

- Não me pergunte. Não sei como estou fazendo isso! –

Apesar disso tudo, eles foram cercados. O monstro maior veio na frente, como um apaziguador.

- Nenhum sangue precisa ser derramado mais. Apenas me entregue os filhos de Vulcano e eu deixarei os outros semideuses em paz – Ele disse, propondo um acordo.

- Você não vai levar ninguém seu monstro! – Rose gritou, e parecia desesperada.

- Menina, sem ofensas. É simples. Sem ele a profecia nunca será feita e o mundo nunca acabará! -

- Profecia de apocalipse? – Rony sussurrou ao ouvido de Rose.

- Isso eu explico depois – Rose disse.

Fulimeno perdeu a paciência e partiu pra cima do grupo com violência. Antes que ele pudesse golpeá-los, uma lança atravessou o peito do monstro, o transformando em uma pilha de pó.

- Bom dia Rose! Fiquei triste por não ter sido convidado para a festa – Um guerreiro completamente equipado com armaduras romanas bradou sorrindo por detrás de seu elmo. Ele vinha correndo brandindo sua espada acompanhado de mais seis outros guerreiros.

Rose aparentemente não gostou da surpresa, pois bufou e revirou os olhos, enquanto começava a atacar os monstros restantes. A luta recomeçou e desta vez foi rápida. Sem seu líder, os ciclopes ficaram perdidos e foram sendo eliminados rapidamente.

Harry percebeu que o gramado da Toca estava cheio de montes de cinzas. O homem dono da lança vinha chegando e Rose estreitava cada vez mais seu olhar. Ele tinha retirado o elmo. Era loiro, olhos azuis e com o sorriso branco. Harry se lembrou dos bruxos que estavam nas propagandas por aí. Seu sorriso era zombeteiro e Harry logo não gostou dele. Ele olhou para Rony, que já fuzilava o loiro com um olhar mortal. É, inimizade a primeira vista.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Richard? – Rose perguntou.

- Fiquei sabendo que seu grupinho de fracassados estava levando uma surra e vim ajudar – Ele disse fazendo apenas seu grupinho rir.

- Não estávamos levando uma surra. Estava tudo sob controle – Rose disse.

- Tudo bem. Que seja. Então é esta ruiva linda que é a filha de Vulcano? – Ele disse e caminhou na direção da ruiva. Rapidamente Rony e Harry se colocaram entre os dois.

- Acho melhor não tentar nada por aqui – Harry disse em um rosnado.

- Ora! A filha de Vulcano tem um namoradinho grego? Isso vai ser divertido – Ele virou as costas e andou na direção de seus homens. – Vamos logo com isso aí. O acampamento está inquieto com a demora dessa sua missão boba. Esperamos vocês lá pelo menos até o anoitecer – Ele disse enquanto andava na direção da floresta, onde desapareceu.


	10. Capitulo 9

**IX**

**Rony**

Sangue fervendo. Rony nunca pensou que um dia iria sentir aquela sensação literalmente. Ele podia sentir o sangue borbulhando em suas veias. Era como se tivesse uma fogueira dentro dele. Em lugar que Rony não conseguia ver nitidamente ainda. O ruivo sentia que quando conseguisse ter acesso àquela fogueira, seria invencível.

Rose havia mandado o garotinho loiro, que se apresentou como Max, chamar os outros companheiros para se juntarem a eles. Gina os conduziu para dentro da garagem, onde o Sr Weasley costumava guardar as coisas trouxas que ele tinha curiosidade.

- Agora eu acredito em você – Gina disse para Rose.

- Posso te garantir que não era assim que eu queria convencer vocês – Rose disse e avistou sua equipe caminhando.

Alguns mancavam, outros vinham amparados pelos amigos e outro vinha sendo carregado.

- Pelos deuses! Tristan! – Rose gritou e foi ao encontro do rapaz.

- Sem alarde. Estou bem. Só um corte e algumas costelas quebradas – Ele disse com dificuldade, porém rindo.

- Você é louco! Porque não tomou o néctar que deixei com você? –

- Digamos que ele sumiu – Ele respondeu.

Pela cara que Rose fez, Rony deduziu que aquilo já havia acontecido outras vezes.

- Você tem que tomar mais cuidado. Qualquer dia você esquece a cabeça em algum lugar. Como vamos cuidar disso? Temos que voltar para o acampamento o mais rápido possível – Rose disse sem se desesperando. Rony começou a perceber que aquilo era rotina para ela.

- Se não se importa. Acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso – Hermione se ofereceu e olhou para Rony, procurando algum sinal de ciúme ou desaprovação. Não encontrou.

Rony não conseguia sentir daquele rapaz esquecido que estava com um corte na barriga.

Hermione pediu que o deitassem no chão e então apontou a varinha para o local do ferimento. Os semideuses olharam um pouco assustados para o ato, mas logo se acostumaram. Já estavam acostumados com novidades.

Não demorou a que o ferimento começasse a cicatrizar. Os semideuses apontavam e sorriam para o que estava acontecendo.

- Pronto. Quanto ás costelas, não posso fazer nada por agora – Hermione disse.

- tudo bem, eu aguento algumas costelas quebradas até chegar no acampamento – ele disse rindo.

- Ronald e Gina. Precisamos voltar para o acampamento e vocês precisam vir conosco. Já não é mais tão seguro pra vocês ficarem aqui – Rose disse, fazendo a tensão retornar ao ambiente.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam. Sabiam que a família passava por um momento muito difícil, mas aparentemente, o momento deles era pior. De uma hora para outra, perderam duas mães. Descobriram que o pai era um deus, e que um monstro tinha sido contratado para matá-los. É a situação não estava favorável.

- Se sumirmos agora, o que minha família vai pensar? – Rony perguntou.

- Está preparado para uma resposta sincera e direta ou prefere embolação? – Quem respondeu não foi Rose, e sim Tristan.

- Sinceridade! – Rony falou, apesar de ter medo.

- A vida deles voltará a ser como seria se Juno não tivesse entregado vocês dois à Molly. Vocês simplesmente irão desaparecer da memória deles. E isso também vai acontecer com vocês dois quando a hora de vocês dois chegar – Tristan apontou para Hermione e Harry, que arregalaram os olhos.

- Nós também vamos nos esquecer deles? – Harry perguntou.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que também irão esquecer vocês dois, pois também são semideuses. Juno fez um esforço imenso manipulando o destino para que vocês se unissem. Não irão esquecer uns dos outros – Tristan disse e Hermione e Harry continuavam de olhos arregalados.

- Semideuses? – Harry perguntou.

- É. De hoje não passa – Ele falou. Pelo olhar que Rose lançava para o rapaz, aquilo não era pra ter sido falado.

Rony pensou em tudo aquilo. No fundo, lá fundo, ele sentia que a coisa era bem mais séria do que ele imaginava e que não poderia mais manter sua família em segurança.

- Nós vamos! – Ele respondeu por sua irmã mesmo. Desde a última noite, ele e Gina estavam com uma ligação incrível. Sem se olhar, eles conseguiam sentir as emoções do outro.

- A gente pode pelo menos se despedir? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim. Vamos nos preparar enquanto isso. Esperamos vocês até o meio dia. Se passar disso, voltaremos para buscá-los. Entrem na floresta que irão nos encontrar – Rose disse e então conduziu sua equipe de volta ao bosque.

E lá estavam os quatro sozinhos. Olhavam-se apreensivos, sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer. Foi Gina que quebrou o silêncio.

- Nós vamos nos ver de novo em breve. Eu sinto isso –

- Mas nada será como antes. Não teremos mais nossos amigos, nossa escola – Harry falou.

- Mas teremos uns aos outros. É isso que importa. Eu não sei para onde vocês vão. Mas creio que não irão para o mesmo lugar que nós – Rony disse para Harry.

- Temos que esperar. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas aceitei essa história. Eu simplesmente entendo. Algumas coisas ainda estão embaralhadas aqui dentro. É como se estivessem colocando muita informação de uma vez só na minha mente – Hermione disse.

Os quatro entraram de volta na Toca. O clima estava horrível. Era choro para todo lado. Não era aquela imagem que ele queria guardar de sua família, mas era o que iria acontecer. Ele e Gina preferiram uma despedida só deles, então subiram escondidos. Colocaram algumas coisas em suas mochilas e desceram pela janela.

Nos jardins, estavam Harry e Hermione já chorando.

- Eu te amo – Harry disse para Gina, que logo desatou a chorar também.

- Eu também. Nós vamos nos encontrar em breve. Eu tenho certeza disso – A ruiva disse.

- Hermione, eu quero te pedir uma coisa – Rony disse enquanto a castanha o abraçava aos prantos.

- Fala... –

- quer casar comigo? – O ruivo disse tirando da mochila as alianças.

- O que? Mas... –

- eu pretendia fazer isso de uma maneira mais calma e romântica. Mas a situação não me permite. Quando as coisas se acalmarem e eu souber o que está acontecendo comigo, eu vou te buscar até no fim do mundo e a gente se casa –.

- Eu aceito! É claro que eu aceito! – Hermione sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

Gina e Rony beijaram seus pares e foram na direção da floresta. Naquele momento, os Weasleys começavam a se esquecer dos dois filhos mais novos e assim também acontecia com todos que participaram da vida dos dois.

Aquele foi a última vez em um longo tempo, que Rony e Gina viam Harry e Hermione. Pelo menos com tanta calma.


	11. Capitulo 10

**X**

**Rony**

Não precisou que Rony e Gina andassem muito para verem soldados que acompanhavam Rose os esperando. Eles foram levados bosque adentra pelos cinco soldados.

Foram calados durante todo caminho. Os dois irmãos sabiam que de algum jeito maluco e ainda não entendido, algum desses deuses tinha acabado de apagar Rony e Gina da vida de seus parentes, amigos, inimigos e qualquer pessoa que já tenha visto os dois. Os únicos que ainda tinham os dois na lembrança eram Harry e Hermione, e ainda assim, estavam longe.

O caminho foi rápido, apenas cinco minutos de caminhada. Quando chegaram ao acampamento, ele já estava desmontado. Rony percebeu que Rose estava com mais gente do que aparentava.

- Trouxeram tudo? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim – Rony respondeu.

- Agora a vida de vocês é outra. Espero que se acostumem – Rose disse.

- Também esperamos – Gina disse cabisbaixa.

Eles logo recomeçaram a andar para o norte da floresta.

- Como vamos para este seu acampamento? – Rony perguntou.

- Andando. Ele fica atrás dessas montanhas. Apenas á uns vinte minutos daqui – Tristan falou. O rapaz já parecia bem melhor.

- Atrás das colinas? Mas ali Londres. Quer dizer, Londres é depois de uma fazendo imensa e abandonada – Gina falou.

- Pois é, é essa fazenda –.

- Impossível! Alguém já teria visto um acampamento Romano ao lado de Londres – Rony afirmou, duvidando de Tristan.

- Existe uma coisa chamada névoa. Ela faz os mortais virem coisas de um jeito que eles entendam. Ao invés de enxergarem um acampamento Romano, eles veem uma fazenda. É mais bem compreendido por eles – Tristan explicou.

- Mas eu e Rony somos semideuses. Como nunca vimos isso? –

- A névoa afeta semideuses também. Principalmente quando não temos contato com o mundo dos deuses ainda. E vocês foram duplamente afetados pela névoa. Hera protegeu vocês para que não tivessem contato conosco antes da hora – Rose explicou para eles.

- Protegeu? Não sei do que ela nos protegeu. Eu acabei de perder toda a minha vida – Rony disse, sendo tomado pela raiva.

- Isso não é exclusividade sua. A maioria de nós perdeu os pais e a família adotiva – Rose contou e Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? –

- Sim. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco meses. Fui para um orfanato em Manchester e fiquei lá até o bando de Lupa me achar – Ela disse e pelo olhar dela, Rony percebia que ela sentia saudades dessa Lupa.

- Lupa? Já ouvi esse nome. Acho que foi Hermione que falou alguma vez –

- Lupa é a treinadora dos semideuses romanos. Ela é responsável por nos levar em segurança do lugar onde estamos até o acampamento – Tristan falou.

- E por que ela não está aqui? –

- Digamos que ela está em uma missão maior. Mais importante que qualquer semideus. Pronto, chegamos! – Rose disse.

Eles haviam chegado ao topo de uma colina. Rony olhou para o outro lado e viu apenas a fazendo que sempre esteve ali. Rose andou mais um pouco e Rony a acompanhou. Tudo mudou. Agora Rony via a coisa mais impressionante que já vira em sua vida. O local era até mais impressionante que Hogwarts.

- Venham! Vou apresentar vocês para sua nova casa – Tristan os chamou.


	12. Capitulo 11

**XI**

**Gina**

Depois que passaram pela fronteira do acampamento, a tal névoa parou de confundir as mentes de Gina e Rony e então eles conseguiam ver o acampamento perfeitamente. Gina percebeu que durante toda a extensão da colina torres de madeira abrigavam soldados de capacete, armadura e calça jeans.

O acampamento parecia bem maior que a fazenda que estava ali antes. Ele se estendia por todo o vale, que agora parecia ter o triplo de tamanho.

- Ual! – Gina deixou escapar a exclamação.

- Realmente é muito bonito – Rose disse enquanto também admirava um pouco a paisagem. – Agora vamos depois vocês terão tempo para admirar a paisagem – Eles começaram a descer a colina, em direção ao acampamento.

Gina começou a perceber que todos que estavam nas torres, apontavam para o grupo que acabava de chegar.

- Eu acho melhor avisá-los logo sobre uma coisa – Tristan falou, fazendo todos pararem e olhar para ele.

- Avisar sobre o que? – Rony perguntou.

- Talvez vocês não sejam tão recebidos assim. Quando Juno deu a missão para Rose, pelo sonho, o acampamento ficou dividido se deveríamos ou não irmos atrás de vocês – Tristan explicou.

- Fizemos uma reunião do conselho de decidimos que deveríamos ir atrás de vocês apenas porque foi uma ordem de Juno. Normalmente quando temos novos recrutas, nós fazemos um ritual para saber se ele irá ou não trazer sorte para o acampamento, e isso irá determinar se ele irá ou não ser aceito. Vocês dois, como foram protegidos por Juno, já estão aceitos. Só resta saber quem irá aceitar vocês – Rose explicou.

- Como assim quem irá nos aceitar? –

- Deixe-me explicar tudo para vocês: O exército Romano era dividido em Legiões, cada legião era dividida em Coortes. Quando o Império Romano começou a cair, as legiões foram sendo pouco a pouco extintas. A única que sobrou foi a Décima Segunda Legião. E essa Legião formou o Acampamento Júpiter – Rose explicou.

- E quem manda na Legião? – Gina perguntou.

- O líder de uma Legião é conhecido como Pretor. Mas infelizmente não temos um a mais de um ano – Tristan falou.

- Não tem por quê? –

- Desde o ano passado todos que assumiram o cargo de Pretor desapareceram. Achamos que isso é alguma maldição ou coisa do tipo. Agora somos liderados por um conselho. O conselho é formado pelos Centuriões que comandam as coortes. Na nossa Legião são cinco. Eu sou a Centurião líder da quinta Coorte – Rose falou.

- Aquele tal de Richard também faz parte do Conselho? – Gina perguntou e sentiu raiva só de lembrar-se de como ele a olhou.

- Infelizmente sim. Ele é o mais antigo. Já tem dez anos de acampamento. Ele possui o voto de Minerva – Rose disso com muito desagrado na voz.

- Vamos logo, todos já estão nos esperando – Tristan disse e então Gina viu que um grupo de pessoas já havia se formando logo do outro lado do rio, que ficava aos pés da colina.

Eles desceram a colina e atravessaram o rio por uma ponte que dava em uma estrada. Gina viu uma placa em madeira que dizia: "_Via Principalis"._

Ao final dessa vila ela pôde ver várias construções e barracas, e tudo junto parecia um acampamento de guerra. Do tipo que Hermione a mostrou quando falou das antigas guerras no mundo trouxa.

- Olhem, os corvos já nos esperam – Tristan falou risonho.

- Vamos lá. Ânimo. E eu espero realmente que vocês tenham vindo para resolver e não causar problemas – Rose disse antes de marchar pela Via Principalis.


	13. Capitulo 12

**XII**

**GINA**

Gina se sentia como se estivesse entrando para um julgamento de quem cometeu o assassinato. Ou de quem ainda poderia cometer. Todos olhavam para eles com olhares arbitrários. Gina lembrou-se do dia que entrou em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. O clima era amistoso, todos sorriam e desejavam boas vindas, bem diferentes do clima que encontrava agora no acampamento. O clima era tenso, todos os olhares estavam sobre ela e o irmão e pareciam que eles eram responsáveis pelo fim do mundo. E sem saber por que, Gina tinha impressão que realmente poderiam ser responsáveis pelo fim do mundo.

Bem rapidamente, mais pessoas iam chegando, alguns davam impressão de ter largado seu trabalho pela metade só para ir dar uma olhada nos novatos. No fim da Via Principalis, os membros do conselho esperavam pelo grupamento de Rose.

- Vejo que conseguiram pelo menos voltar para o acampamento – Richard disse rindo e fazendo vários outros campistas rirem.

- Richard, só por um momento, deixe de ser idiota! Ronald e Gina, vou lhes apresentar o conselho. Essa é Mary, Líder da terceira Coorte, filha de Marte. Esse é Leonard, líder da segunda Coorte, filho de Belona – Rose apresentou-os aos membros do conselho.

- E eu sou Richard, mais antigo do conselho e Líder da lendária primeira Coorte. Filho do grandioso Marte – Ele disse se curvando de modo exagerado e debochado.

Não demorou muito para que as perguntas dos outros campistas começassem a surgir. Gina escutou muitas, mas entendeu poucas: "São eles o motivo dos deuses descerem?", "Eles são muito poderosos?", "Os deuses já começaram a guerra?".

- Esperem! Deixem os novatos em paz um pouco. Reunião do conselho com os dois? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim. A situação exige. – Mary respondeu. – Hoje, na hora jantar teremos as explicações que todos querem –

- E depois das explicações, JOGOS DE GUERRA! – Richard gritou e Gina sentiu os ouvidos tremerem com o grito que os campistas soltaram.

Rose olhou para Richard de lado e bufou muito forte antes de se virar para Gina e Rony. Venham conosco.

Eles entraram em uma construção de madeira. Na entrada, dois soldados romanos armados com espadas e uma lança faziam a guarda da entrada. Dentro, uma mesa com bancos de madeira estavam postos nas laterais da mesa e uma cortina de algodão branco ficava em torno da mesa, dando um pouco de privacidade para os sete. Eles se sentaram de modo que Gina e Rony ficaram no meio, bem no foco.

- E então? O que você descobriu antes do bonitão aqui chegar e te salvar? – Richard perguntou. Gina ficava impressionada em como ele conseguia ser ridículo.

- Bem, eu pude perceber que eles realmente não sabiam nada sobre a vida deles. Foi muito difícil achá-los, Juno protegia os dois de uma maneira que nem mesmo eu conseguia ver que eles eram semideuses – Rose explicou.

- E como descobriu? – Leonard perguntou.

- Juno me mostrou, em mais um sonho – Rose disse e abaixou a cabeça.

- E agora eles já sabem sobre eles mesmos? – Leonard perguntou e Gina já estava ficando incomodada, pois estavam falando dela e de Rony como se não estivessem ali.

- Sim. E tudo já foi feito. Você sabe, sobre as pessoas que conheceram os dois – Rose disse e Mary abaixou a cabeça.

- Sei, entendo. Então acho que devemos começar a contar para ele. Alguém discorda? – Ninguém se manifestou. – Como vocês já devem saber, existe deuses que governam o planeta. O mundo foi dividido em três partes maiores entre os deuses. Júpiter, o rei dos deuses, ficou com os céus. Netuno ficou com os mares e Plutão, com o mundo inferior e toda a riqueza. O pai de vocês, Vulcano, é o deus do fogo e das forjas. Há muito tempo atrás, houve uma profecia que dizia que magos semideuses seriam responsáveis pela salvação ou pelo fim do mundo. Os deuses, com medo, decidiram entre eles que estavam proibidos de terem qualquer relacionamento com bruxos, para evitar que a profecia se concretizasse. Mas pelo visto, Vulcano violou o juramento –

- Na verdade não foi só Vulcano – Rose interrompeu.

- Como assim? – Leonard perguntou.

- Existem mais dois que estavam com eles – Rose disse.

- Mais dois?! E porque não os trouxe? – Marry questionou.

- Não são dos nossos. São gregos. Ainda estavam sob o efeito da proteção, não sei de quem. Essa hora os gregos já devem ter se encarregado deles –

- Pelos deuses! Mais dois magos, e ainda gregos. A questão bruxos, é que Juno, esposa de Júpiter, sumiu do mapa e os deuses estão um acusando o outro. E o pai de vocês têm inúmeros motivos para sequestrar a própria mãe – Marry falou.

- Então essa Juno é nossa avó? – Rony chegou à conclusão.

- Digamos que sim. Uma guerra está prestes a acontecer. E se Juno não for encontrada até o Festival de Fortuna. Caso contrário... – Mary olhou para Rony e Gina e parou de falar.

- Caso contrário o que? – Gina insistiu.

- Os deuses entrarão em guerra. Pode imaginar uma guerra entre o céu, o mar e a terra? E bem, creio que o primeiro alvo de Júpiter serão vocês dois – Mary esclareceu.

- Ahta. Muito bom – Rony disse, debochado.

- E como achamos essa deusa? E quem a sequestrou? – Gina perguntou.

- Isso fica pra mais tarde. Vocês precisam de descanso antes dos jogos de guerra. Rose, eles são sua responsabilidade, ficarão na quinta Coorte. Vejo vocês a noite – Mary disse e saiu. Um a um, todos foram levantando e saindo, até que ficaram só Rose, Gina e Rony.

- Então quer dizer que estamos na mira de um exército de monstros, um deus quer nos matar e o mundo está a beira do Armageddon? – Rony questionou, sorrindo.

- Resumindo, sim! –

- Animador – O ruivo respondeu e Rose deu uma leve risada.

- Venham, vou apresentar para vocês as instalações da quinta Coorte –


	14. Capitulo 13

**XIII**

**Harry**

Confuso. Essa era a única palavra resumia a mente de Harry. Depois que Gina e Rony foram embora, ele e Hermione decidiram por não voltarem para a Toca. Eles não saberiam qual seria o comportamento dos Weasley, já que não se lembrariam de Rony e Gina.

Hermione foi para a casa dos pais e Harry foi para o Largo Grimmald. Naquela mesma noite, Harry teve mais um sonho, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

Ele estava na casa onde nasceu em Godric's Hollow. Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, aparentemente, era uma época em que ele não havia nascido ainda. Seu pai não estava presente. A única luz que iluminava o quarto, vinha da lua cheia prateada que estava no céu.

Harry ouviu passos. Até que um homem desconhecido entrou no quarto. Lily continuava dormindo pesadamente. O homem era até um pouco parecido com James, mas seus olhos eram azuis e sua expressão era muito mais arrogante que a de James.

Ele ficou por alguns minutos apenas observando Lily, até que ela acordou.

- James? – Sem Harry perceber como, ele viu o pai à sua frente.

- Oi amor – Harry sabia que não era James.

- Demorou a chegar, fiquei preocupada –.

- Estive ocupado. Nada grave – O homem disse.

Ele se deitou ao lado de Lily, e Harry acordou. Ele teve sua confirmação naquele momento. Ele realmente era um semideus. Aquele homem era algum deus que se passou por seu pai para dormir com a sua mãe.

Harry ouviu ao fundo batida frenética na porta. Harry abriu a porta com cautela, com a varinha na mão. A porta nem tinha sido aberta direito quando Hermione entrou correndo, acompanhada de um homem.

- Harry, eu já descobri tudo! – Hermione estava completamente esbaforida, descabelada e de pijamas.

- o que? O que aconteceu Hermione? Quem é esse cara? –

- Ele é um sátiro do acampamento meio sangue e tem um monstro atrás da gente – Hermione disse tudo muito rápido.

- Hermione, eu tive um sonho agora. Algum deus fingiu ser meu pai para dormir com a minha mãe – Harry falou um pouco espantado.

- Eu imaginava. Eu já sei como fui feita também. Não sou filha da minha mãe mortal. Meu pai teve um caso com Atena –

- Com quem? – Harry não entendia uma palavra que Hermione dizia.

- Você entenderá mais tarde garoto. Agora temos que providenciar um transporte seguro até o acampamento – O sátiro falou enquanto pegava uma flor de plástico e mastigava.

- Hermione, porque ele está comendo essa flor de plástico? – Harry ficou espantado.

- Digamos que ele tem algumas manias estranhas – Hermione gelou ao ouvir um rugido que veio do lado de fora da casa.

- Isso veio do tal monstro? – Harry quis saber.

- Sim. Viemos aqui te buscar e buscar um jeito de irmos até o tal acampamento – Hermione disse.

- Acho que eu tenho uma ideia – Harry falou.

- Não sei porque, mas acho que não vou gostar da sua ideia –

- Realmente, acho que não vai. Me sigam! – Ele disse e começou a subir as escadas correndo.

Eles chegaram ao último andar e então subiram até o sótão. Ao subiram as escadas estreitas, os sapatos do sátiro saíram, revelando seus cascos.

- Ei! – Harry espantou-se.

- Esperava o que? Pés? Eu sou um sátiro! Meio homem, meio bode. Agora mostre logo como pretende nos levar ao acampamento –

Harry tentou ignorar o barulho dos cascos do sátiro na madeira e usou sua varinha para dar luz ao local, mostrando logo qual era seu plano para saírem dali.

- oh não Harry, isso não! – Hermione disse apavorada.

- Eu falei que você não ia gostar – Harry sorria.


	15. Capitulo 14

**XIV**

**Harry**

Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam de pavor. Ela realmente não gostava de voar e estava apavorada. O sátiro olhou para a moto com desdém.

- Você quer fugir do minotauro com uma moto? Pelos deuses! –

- Não é uma moto qualquer. Ela é especial – Harry disse com um brilho especial nos olhos.

- Realmente, não é qualquer. Mas especial? Acho que discordo – Hermione ainda tinha muito medo de voar, apesar das inúmeras tentativas de Rony e Harry para a garota perder o medo.

- Querendo ou não, é isso que temos. Vamos? – Harry disse subindo na moto.

- Como você pretende tirar isso daqui garoto? – O sátiro perguntou.

- Pura magia – O moreno apontou sua varinha para a parede à sua frente e rapidamente uma rachadura começou a se formar na parede. Uma passagem foi se formando e logo tinha um buraco na parede.

- Ual! Como você fez isso Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Foi durante a reforma. Eu e Rony tivemos essa ideia. O ruim é que nós calculamos para sairmos de vassoura, não com a moto – Harry riu, sem graça.

- Muito animador – Hermione subiu na parte de trás da moto, se agarrando a Harry desesperadamente. O sátiro entrou no pequeno cubículo de metal que ficava preso na moto.

- Prontos? – Hermione com certeza diria não, mas sua boca estava seca demais para poder falar qualquer coisa.

Harry ligou a moto e o motor rugiu como o minotauro. A moto tremeu como se estivesse em um terremoto e Harry acelerou.

Só depois de colocar a moto em movimento que Harry percebeu o quanto aquilo era idiotice. Ele não tinha como dar velocidade o suficiente para que a moto voasse, mas já era tarde, e o automóvel despencou do telhado.

O minotauro estava lá embaixo, apenas esperando por eles. O monstro ficou parado, olhando para aquele amontoado de metal enferrujado que vinha em sua direção. A moto despencava sem receio na direção do monstro e por pouco não acertou a cabeça dele.

Eles bateram como pedra no chão e a moto rangeu forte, como se reclamasse do esforço excessivo.

- Acelera Harry! Ele ta vindo! –

Hermione gritou quando olhou para trás e viu o monstro vindo para cima deles como um meteoro desgovernado.

Harry acelerou mais, e o motor gritou, como uma pessoa que não faz exercícios físicos a muito tempo. O monstro continuava se aproximando e eles já podiam sentir o cheiro de carne podre que vinha dele.

- Onde é esse acampamento? – Harry perguntou ao sátiro.

- Siga para o norte rapaz, para a floresta negra! – o sátiro falou, aos berros.

- Floresta negra? –

- É. Olha ele vindo aí! –

O minotauro já tinha alcançado a moto, que parecia se arrastar.

- Harry, essa coisa não deveria ser uma moto voadora? – Hermione perguntou desesperada.

- Só mais um pouquinho, e ela voa! –

O único problema era que o minotauro estava muito perto, e um muro estava a menos de cinquenta metros. Se Harry fizesse a curva naquela velocidade, era capaz de todos voarem e baterem no muro. Se continuasse, poderia conseguir voar, ou bater no muro, e provavelmente virar patê de Harry.

O moreno acelerou mais e apertou um dos vários botões que estavam no painel da moto. A moto enferrujada rangeu mais e começou a sair do chão.

Hermione gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto o sátiro abraçava os joelhos e pedia aos deuses que o tirasse vivo dali.

A moto por muito pouco não acertou o muro e aos poucos ganhou altura, até que um pouco depois, eles já viam Londres de cima.

Para trás eles deixaram o Largo Grimmauld, um monstro furioso e faminto, e suas vidas.

Agora eles estavam a caminho do Acampamento meio sangue, sem saber que uma responsabilidade imensa os aguardava.


	16. Capitulo 15

**XV**

**Harry**

Depois de tanta emoção, o corpo de Harry começou a sentir o cansaço. Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse sono, mas uma coisa estava intrigando o rapaz.

- Hermione, estou com a sensação que já passei por aqui antes –

- Eu também sinto isso. Está muito escuro, não da pra enxergar direito onde estamos – Hermione disse. O sono também colaborava contra a visão.

Eles continuaram voando. O sátiro continuava calado em sua mínima cabine. Mas parecia observar algo atentamente.

- Aquilo é uma nuvem? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sim. E das muito perigosas! Abaixe esse troço! –

O tempo foi curto. Harry colocou a moto para baixo e a nuvem surpreendentemente os atingiu. Não era uma nuvem qualquer, era uma nuvem de corvos. Eles bicavam, batiam as asas febrilmente, gritavam e voavam em torno da moto, que ia rodando em direção ao chão.

Harry rapidamente sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço sobre os corvos, que se dissiparam. Com outro feitiço, fez ele, Hermione e o sátiro flutuarem o suficiente para que a moto se espatifasse no chão, mas eles se salvassem. Com o fogo vindo da explosão da moto, os corvos foram embora.

- Hermione! – Harry correu em direção a amiga.

Hermione estava ferida pelas bicadas do corvo e sangue jorrava de seus inúmeros cortes. O sátiro parou ao lado da castanha e sacou um recipiente que continha um liquido dourado.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Néctar. É a bebida oficial dos deuses. Serve para curar semideuses, mas se for bebida em grande quantidade, faz vocês pegaram fogo –.

O sátiro jogou uma gota na boca de Hermione e não demorou para que os ferimentos da garota começassem a se fechar e ela acordar.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, ainda tonta.

- Fomos atacados por corvos. Aliás, porque fomos atacados por corvos? – Harry questionou.

- Não eram para nós. Estavam indo para algum lugar, levando recado para alguém. Nós apenas entramos no caminho deles – O sátiro respondeu.

- E de onde eles vieram? –

- De onde vieram não sei. Mas eles estavam indo para o acampamento – O sátiro respondeu. E começou a andar. Só então Harry percebeu que eles haviam caído em cima de uma colina. Ao longo da colina, árvores estavam espalhadas e Harry viu várias pessoas correndo em sua direção. – Bem vindos ao acampamento meio sangue.

Harry olhou novamente para o outro lado da colina, de onde as pessoas saíam, e só então ele viu tudo. Ali era o acampamento. Harry conseguia ver várias construções de mármore que formava um U, uma quadra de vôlei, um paredão de pedra que se mexia e cuspia fogo.

Ele finalmente tinha chegado ao acampamento e estava ansioso para conhecer sua nova casa.


	17. Capitulo 16

**XVI**

**Rony**

Dois dias. Esse era o tempo que Rony e Gina estavam na quinta coorte, no acampamento Júpiter. A quinta Coorte os recebeu de braços abertos e com o passar do tempo, os ruivos perceberam que Rose não era tão durona quanto parecia. Às vezes ela até parecia um ser humano.

A única coisa que incomodava Rony era a falta de informações. Ele sabia que tinha uma avó divina desparecida, que se ela não o aparecesse, ele e a irmã morreriam, e que mesmo se ela aparecesse, um exército de monstro ainda estariam atrás deles. Ainda assim, ele sabia que faltavam informações. Tudo ainda estava muito vago e ele podia ver conversinhas pelos cantos, que acabavam rapidamente com a presença dele.

Sempre que Rony tentava interrogar alguém da quinta coorte, acontecia alguma coisa. Algum treinamento, alguma aula ou alguma palestra.

O ruivo estava morto de cansaço no final do dia e bastou se deitar na cama para adormecer. E não precisou de muito tempo para sonhar.

Rony estava no quintal da Toca mais uma vez. Mas ao invés de ver Juno, Rony viu um homem de cabelos tão ruivos que pareciam pegar fogo, sua barba era muito grossa e espessa e estava toda suja de fuligem.

O homem veio andando na direção do bruxo e dava pra perceber que ele era manco.

- Que deus é você? – Rony perguntou. O ruivo já estava se acostumando com essas aparições repentinas dos deuses em seus sonhos. O homem ruivo andou mais um pouco e falou com sua voz grossa e um pouco difícil de entender.

- Olá... Eu sou Vulcano – O homem estava claramente sem graça e Rony ficou mais ainda. Ele percebeu que pela primeira vez, estava na frente de seu pai. As mãos de Rony começaram a tremer e o ruivo começou a suar frio. Ele nem sabia que era possível suar frio em um sonho.

- Vul... Vulcano? – Rony gaguejou.

- É. Eu... Eu tenho muito orgulho de você – Vulcano disse encabulado.

- Orgulho? Mas me deixou pensar que pertencia aos Weasley até agora – Rony disse rancoroso.

- Foi para o seu bem. Eu quebrei a regra, e tinha que te esconder. Pedi minha mãe para me ajudar. Você é poderoso demais. Eu não podia deixar você e sua irmã terem o mesmo fim de Antonina. Eu nunca me perdoaria. Eu tive que esconder vocês – Vulcano disse, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- E porque me anunciar agora? Só pra salvar sua pele? – Rony reclamou.

- Nunca! Apenas aconteceu de eu estar encrencado agora. Mas é o destino. Sua história no mundo dos deuses começou agora. Não tinha mais como continuar te escondendo –

- E qual é o meu papel nessa história? – Rony perguntou.

- Aí é com você. Mais cedo do que você pensa, uma guerra vai estourar, e todos terão que escolher um lado. E isso será de vital importância para o final de tudo. O lado que você escolher vai ser o vencedor. Só depende de você –

Vulcano olhava nos olhos de Rony, e o bruxo conseguia ver as chamas dançando no fundo dos olhos do deus.

- Que responsabilidade hein – Rony debochou. – E que guerra é essa? Que lados são esses? –

- Essa guerra já quase aconteceu uma vez, mas foi abrandada e todos evitam falar nisso. Pergunte a Rose. O estopim está muito próximo, muito próximo mesmo. Cuidado com as ideias que você vai seguir, elas podem mudar o futuro do planeta, para melhor, ou para um futuro de destruição. Não posso falar mais. Só quero que saiba que confio em você. Avise sua irmã que me orgulho muito dela, e ela é mais forte do que imagina. Veremos-nos novamente em breve. Até logo –

Rony acordou ofegante e preocupado com as palavras do pai. O ruivo levantou e foi para a porta do dormitório da Quinta Coorte, onde encontrou sua irmã.

- Não consegue dormir Gina?- Rony perguntou, fazendo a irmã se assustar.

- Oh, que susto Rony. Não, estou um pouco preocupada –

- Eu falei com nosso pai agora – Ele contou.

- Vulcano? – Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Ele me disse algumas coisas que me assustaram um pouco –

Rony contou para Gina tudo que Vulcano disse no sonho. E Gina contou para o irmão, o que tinha descoberto durante a tarde.

- Hoje enquanto limpava os arquivos do Acampamento, descobri um fundo falso. Lá dentro tinha inúmeros recortes de jornal da Nova Roma, a cidade onde semideuses mais velhos podem morar. Eles diziam sobre rumores de um grupo de semideuses revoltosos que queriam derrubar os deuses, para que o mundo fosse governado por nós, semideuses. Mas a revolta foi abafada. Procurei por nomes e fotografias, as os recortes estão rasurados e recortados nas partes dos nomes fotografias. Será que é isso mais uma vez? Será que é essa guerra que Vulcano disse que vai estourar? – Gina dizia aos sussurros.

- Não sei. Será que esses semideuses que são os responsáveis pelo sumiço de Juno? – Rony questionou.

- Não faço ideia. Temos poder o suficiente para sequestrar uma deusa? –

- Só descobriremos isso com o tempo. Agora temos que dormir. Amanhã teremos jogos de guerra. Boa noite –

Gina foi para o dormitório feminino da Quinta Coorte, enquanto Rony continuou ali, aproveitando o vento gelado que batia.


	18. Capitulo 17

**XVII**

**Rony**

Quando o sol nasceu, o acampamento Júpiter já estava de pé, e a todo vapor. No café da manhã o falatório era intenso e todos estavam empolgados. Tudo porque era dia de jogos de guerra.

Os Jogos de Guerra era uma simulação de combate entre dois times, cada um com duas Coortes. O objetivo dos times era entrar no território inimigo e capturar a bandeira do outro time. Quem capturasse a bandeira do outro primeiro, era o vencedor.

Rony só não entendia porque a Quinta Coorte era a única que não estava animada.

- Qual o problema da Quinta Coorte? Não gostam desses tais Jogos de Guerra? – Rony perguntou a Tristan.

- Até gostamos. Mas é sempre muito humilhante. Sempre perdemos. E digamos que de forma um pouco massacrante – ele disse olhando para baixo.

- Não é possível que vocês sejam tão ruins – Rony entendia o sentimento dos membros da Quinta Coorte. Ele vivera daquele jeito por muito tempo. Sempre se achando ruim, o pior. Mas no final ele descobriu que não era tão ruim, que se ele quisesse, poderia conseguir tudo que quisesse.

O dia foi passando e Rony e Gina não tocaram mais no assunto dos recortes de jornais que a ruiva encontrou. O dia mais uma vez foi corrido. Rony e Gina tinham aulas de Latim, história Romana, História dos deuses, lutas, aulas sobre estratégias de guerra romana, e muitas outras.

A janta chegou e foi feito o sorteio sobre quais seriam os times para os jogos de guerra. Pelo sorteio, o Time A foi formado pela Terceira, Primeira e Quarta Coorte. E o time B pelas Segunda e Quinta Coorte.

Os membros da Segunda Coorte começaram a reclamar, dizendo que estavam perdidos, que seriam massacrados por causa dos incompetentes da Quinta Coorte.

Logo após o sorteio os campistas se dirigiram à floresta, que era o cenário dos Jogos de Guerra.

Rony estava ansioso. Era a primeira vez que ele lutaria como um semideus, e não como um bruxo. Ele estava se sentindo como nas primeiras vezes em que ajudou Harry contra Voldemort. Lutando contra pessoas experientes, poderosas, e ele completamente sem saber o que fazer e morrendo de medo.

A Quinta Coorte marchou até a floresta em silêncio e cabisbaixa. Formando quatro linhas de dez soldados. A primeira linha era formada pelos mais novos, ou seja, incluía Rony e Gina. A segunda linha, formada por semideuses mais experientes, usavam armaduras mais leves que os soldados da primeira linha, a terceira e quarta linha eram formados pelos mais antigos e experientes.

Rony marchava com sua armadura de couro pesado na primeira linha junto com Gina, que se sentia muito incomodada com a vestimenta. O elmo de Rony era de metal enferrujado, amassado e um pouco apertado. Suas armas eram uma lança de madeira, com uma ponta triangular de ferro. Na cintura, estava dependurado seu gládio, com lâmina de quase 30 cm que Rony achava muito desconfortável para lutar.

Rose, como líder da Quinta Coorte, vinha em seu cavalo negro na frente da tropa.

Logo atrás da Quinta Coorte, vinha a Segunda Coorte, que nem parecia ser a parceira de time da quinta Coorte. Eles bradavam xingamentos, jogavam pedras e zombavam da Quinta Coorte.

- Eles não deveriam estar do nosso lado? – Rony perguntou a um garoto que estava ao seu lado, na primeira linha.

- Deveriam. Mas é sempre a mesma coisa. Eles nos deixam apanhar até a morte, e então permitem que o outro time pegue a bandeira sem mover um músculo – O garoto, que Rony lembrou apenas como sendo um filho de Mercúrio, que era o deus do comércio e dos ladrões.

Ao ver a formavam do time A, Rony percebeu o quanto a Quinta Coorte estava errada. Ele via inúmeros erros estratégicos ali. Lembrava-se de tudo que aprendeu na academia de Aurores. Combate normalmente tinha o mesmo principio, e Rony entendia bem aquilo.

- Rose! – Rony chamou a mulher.

- Fale – Ela disse, sem se virar para o Ruivo.

- Nós vamos perder feio – Ele disse. Aquilo pareceu piorar ainda mais a autoestima dos semideuses.

A fortaleza do Time A era grandiosa e parecia impenetrável. Nas pontas, postos de vigilâncias estavam espalhados, balistas, que eram como metralhadoras de flechas estavam espalhadas pela frente. Sim, aquilo seria um massacre.

- Não precisa piorar as coisas bruxo! – Rose disse.

Rony foi informado antes, que as Coortes tinham para os jogos de Guerra, o material que conseguia tirar das outras cortes, e como a Quinta Coorte não sabia o que era vitória a muito tempo, tinha perdido tudo.

- Nós podemos ganhar! – Gina gritou. A ruiva não tinha feito a academia de Aurores com o irmão e o namorado, mas tinha participado da Armada Dumbledore, da Ordem da Fênix e participou da batalha final em Hogwarts. Aquilo já era o suficiente para saber o caminho para a Vitória.

Voando em cima da fortaleza do Time A, estava Richard em seu Pégaso branco. No chão, ao lado de suas Coortes, estavam Max, líder da quarta Coorte e Mary, Líder da Terceira Coorte.

- Garota, não dê falsa esperanças a esses semideuses – Rose falou triste.

- Mas é verdade! Nós podemos vencer. Basta fazer algumas mudanças na nossa estratégia – Rony falou.

- Ora rapaz, você tem dois dias de acampamento. O que pode fazer a mais que a gente? –

- Magia! E eu era Auror no mundo bruxo, o que era a mesma coisa que o exército. Tenho uma boa experiência e batalhas, principalmente estando em desvantagem. Por isso tudo eu te falo, eu posso ajudar! –

Rony falou tão confiante, foi tão convincente, que Rose decidiu escutar o ruivo. Com um aceno de mãos, fez a quinta Coorte parar a marcha. Ninguém entendeu, eles costumavam partir direto para a derrota. A segunda Coorte também não entendeu a mudança repentina, então parou também.

Rose desceu de seu cavalo e chamou Tristan para escutar o que Rony e Gina tinham a dizer.

- Vamos lá, me convençam – Rose falou.

- Veja... Nós não temos artilharia nem cavalaria, temos só nossa força a pé, e sem moral nenhuma. Mas temos eu e Gina e nossa magia. Podemos lançar feitiços protetores em nossas linhas de defesa e atacar as balistas deles de longe. Dando tempo e espaço para você manobrar a Coorte e infiltrar nossos soldados por dentro da floresta, até chegar à retaguarda da fortaleza deles, onde provavelmente deve ter uma defesa precária. E também, saindo assim de surpresa, obrigaremos nossos supostos aliados da Segunda Coorte a entrar na batalha também, já que sumiremos e deixaremos a bandeira deles também sem proteção –

Rony terminou de falar e ficou apenas observando a expressão de Rose, que pensava seriamente se seguia ou não o plano de Rony.

- Não sei, é muito arriscado – Rose disse muito pensativa.

- Ora, eu gostei Rose. E também, estaríamos arriscando o que? Se for pra perder, que seja tentando. Já estou cansado de ser humilhado – Tristan falou e viu Rose se render a ideia de Rony.

- Tudo bem. Vou aceitar isso aí! Vamos ver no que vai dar –

E eles continuaram andando, como estavam fazendo antes. A Segunda Coorte voltou a marchar atrás da Quinta Coorte, como faziam normalmente.

Quando estavam chegando à divisão do campo de batalha, Rony e Gina saíram de formação e começaram a correr. Sacaram suas varinhas e começaram a lançar feitiços no lugar. Várias armadilhas invisíveis que eram imperceptíveis para os semideuses do time A.

Ao ver a correria de Rony e Gina, Richard ordenou que as balistas da fortaleza fossem usadas. Com a ordem de Richard, Rose ordenou que a Quinta Coorte se dividisse, como Rony havia proposto. Com rapidez incrível, que nem mesmo eles imaginavam ter, a Quinta Coorte se dividiu em dois grupamentos, o primeiro a comando de Rose, se infiltrou na floresta e correu para dar a volta e chegar a retaguarda da fortaleza do time A. O outro grupamento, a comando de Tristan, fez a mesma manobra, mas pelo outro lado, como se formasse um cordão em volta da fortaleza. Na entrada da floresta, Rony e Gina distribuíram vários feitiços armadilhas na entrada da floresta.

Com a divisão e desaparecimento da Quinta Coorte do campo de batalha, a segunda Coorte ficou bem na mira das balistas do time A. O que os obrigou a revidar, fazendo com que entrassem no jogo.

Richard ordenou que os semideuses da Primeira Coorte seguissem a Quinta Coorte na floresta, enquanto a Terceira Coorte atacava a Segunda Coorte, e a Quarta Coorte defendia a fortaleza.

A primeira corte foi quase massacrada pelos feitiços jogados por Rony e Gina na entrada da floresta. Eles não entendiam de onde vinham as explosões, porque ficavam paralisados, ou o motivo de estarem de cabeça para baixo no ar. No campo de batalha, a Segunda Coorte conseguia segurar a Terceira Coorte com um pouco de facilidade.

A quinta Coorte avançou rapidamente dentro da floresta e logo chegou a retaguarda da fortaleza, onde como Rony havia dito, a defesa era precária. Eles conseguiram entrar sem serem incomodados e só encontraram resistência lá dentro.

Quando a Quinta Coorte finalmente encontrou o inimigo, os semideuses que antes estavam cabisbaixos e conformados com a derrota, agora estavam animados, vibrantes e se jogaram no combate de cabeça. O potencial da Quinta Coorte era grande, e com o moral elevado, eles venceram rapidamente a Quarta Coorte, capturando a bandeira do Time A e saindo da fortaleza pela porta da frente.

Richard gritava como um louco com seus soldados, que agora estavam com medo e se recusavam a entrar na floresta. Quando o time A percebeu já era tarde demais. A Quinta Coorte já estava de volta à sua base com a bandeira do time A em mãos.


	19. Capitulo 18

**XVIII**

**Rony**

A Quinta Coorte estava em êxtase. Rony nunca tinha vista pessoas comemorarem tanto. Nem os Grifinórios quando ganhavam uma taça eram tão empolgantes. Eles já estavam de volta ao portão Pretoriano, que dava acesso aos alojamentos, refeitório e a Principia.

- Viva Quinta Coorte! – Eles gritavam a todo instante.

Agora todos os outros campistas olhavam para Rony e Gina de maneira diferente. Não mais como dois novatos que usavam um graveto, e que poderiam trazer o fim do mundo. Pelo menos os campistas da Quinta Coorte não os olhavam mais assim.

- Calem-se! Isso não é motivo de festa, e sim de preocupação! – Richard gritou, fazendo com que os campistas parassem sua festa e olhassem para ele.

- Só se for pra você né? Já que deve estar morrendo de medo – Tristan zombou.

- Não garoto idiota! Vocês não viram o que eles fizeram com essa tal magia deles? Imagina se eles resolvem chamar os outros amiguinhos bruxos para acabar com nosso acampamento? –

- Não seja burro! Eles não Têm mais amigos lá fora. Você sabe que é verdade. Todos nós passamos por isso –

Rony viu muitos campistas abaixarem a cabeça, provavelmente sentindo saudade dos pais, irmãos e amigos que deixaram. Nesse momento Rony pensou em seus irmãos, seu pai, e o quanto eles estariam sofrendo com a morte de sua mãe, Molly.

Rose e Richard continuaram discutindo, mas foram obrigados a encerrar a discussão quando uma série de rugidos fez todos os semideuses ali gelarem de medo.

- O que foi isso? – Gina perguntou, amedrontada.

A resposta de Gina foi respondida pela aparição de três cães negros, do tamanho de Fofo. A diferença era que os cães eram bem mais assustadores que Fofo com suas três cabeças.

- Cães infernais! Acione o alarme! – Algum campista gritou e começou a correria.

A maioria dos campistas havia se desarmado, e alguns já estavam nos dormitórios, tomando banho ou no refeitório.

Rony não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha visto algo tão assustador na sua vida. Nem os comensais da morte fizeram o coração de Rony acelerar tanto.

- Rose, porque estou com tanto medo? – Rony perguntou, enquanto os cães rosnavam e atacavam o acampamento.

- São cães infernais, do mundo inferior. Eles têm essa áurea de morte. E morte causa medo – Rose explicou.

- ROSE FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – Tristan gritou enquanto corria de um dos cães.

- Não, não me peça uma coisa dessas! – Rose respondeu, parecendo mais apavorada.

- Rose, você tem que perder esse medo! – Outro campista gritou.

- Eu... Tudo bem! – Rose se rendeu, percebendo que o acampamento estava correndo um grande risco.

Por todo lado, os cães corriam, mordiam, davam patadas e destruíam tudo que se colocava na frente deles. Os campistas usavam as balistas, jogavam lanças e davam golpes de espadas nas patas dos monstros, mas nada surtia efeito.

Rose correu e se colocou na frente de um deles, ela fechou o olho e quando abriu, eles estavam completamente negros. Rony achou aquilo assustador, e decidiu que nunca mais brincaria com a garota. Ele e Gina continuavam com a varinha em uma mão e a espada em outra.

Rose continuou olhando firmemente para os cães até que eles pararam e começaram a encará-la também. Agora aquilo parecia uma batalha mental, entre três cães e uma semideusa. Rony não entendia nada. Porque Rose tinha aquele poder sobre os cães.

Rose começou a ficar mais sombria, até que Rony percebeu que as sombras estavam formando uma capa em volta dela.

- Vejam, ela está recebendo a benção de Plutão – Uma campista da Primeira Coorte cortou falou, como se sentisse nojo.

Os cães começaram a se desintegrar, e em pouco tempo não sobrava nada dos cães.

As sombras saíram de Rose, seus olhos voltaram ao normal e ela caiu no chão. A Quinta Coorte logo correu para ajudar sua líder.

- Eu... tenho um irmão – Foram as últimas palavras dela antes de desmaiar.


End file.
